The Cat and the Stag
by La Femme Du Lac
Summary: LILY DOES NOT BECOME AN ANIMAGUS. HER ANIMAGUS IS NOT A CAT. OK, now that that's out of the way, here's the summary: Just a random tidbit of Hogwarts when Lily and James went. It just kind of floated into my head. Read and review please.


**_Disclaimer:_** The only reason I'm not JK Rowling is because of minor details, such as I was born in (and still live in) a different country in a different year by different parents. But it is because of these minor details that I don't own these characters. Hardly fair, don't you think?

**_A/N:_** This is just a random "snip-it", as my mom would call it (oh, wow, I'm quoting my mom), of Hogwarts in the late 70s or whenever Lily and James were in their sixth year. Read and review and I might continue and make it a romance. And just so you people know, LILY DOES NOT BECOME AN ANIMAGUS AND HER ANIMAGUS IS NOT A CAT.

The Cat and the Stag

Lily Evans was making her way to the steamy Hogwarts Express with her best friend Alice Prewett and her white striped with brown, four-mouth-old cat she had christened Jasper, who was perched on Lily's shoulder. She brushed a messy black-haired boy when she was climbing into of the train and Jasper hissed inaudibly. The boy's name was James Potter. _James _bloody _Potter_, Lily thought.

Lily and James didn't exactly like each other. Well, that's an understatement. I should actually say they would rip out each other's throats and sell them on e-bay for ten cents if they got within twenty feet of each other.

They actually controlled themselves around Hogwarts so that the school wouldn't be thrown into a chaotic uproar and them getting.

At least, that's why Lily didn't kill him.

James just loved her and respected her (at least tried to) enough to not be catty and get them both into detention.

So anyway, Lily fared off her friend at the Prefects compartment and went in to listen to the Head Boy and Girl make their speech, then went off to walk to corridors of the train, as Prefects did every year.

The first compartment she passed had just two people: a boy and a girl. Lily recognized the girl's blonde hair and pudgy face. It was Alice. That could mean that the boy was Frank Longbottom. Everyone in Hogwarts sixth year (even some fifth and seventh years) knew that Alice fancied Frank and visa versa. Lily was glad that her friend had finally done something about it. Lily may seem like she has a tough exterior but she's really a hopeless romantic at heart.

The next compartment she passed held the infamous Marauders. Jasper hissed again. James Potter, who was nearest to the sliding door of the compartment, was telling a vivid story, his hazel eyes glimmering with pride and his hair swishing around with each movement. Across from James was Sirius Black.

Lily had heard rumors that Black had finally run away from his blood family and when to stay with the Potters. Sirius had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was the tallest out of the Marauders and the envy of the most girls in Hogwarts. Sirius was leaning his head against the window with a very pensive look on his face that reminisced Remus Lupin's normal look.

Remus was sitting next to James, fast asleep like he normally was on every train ride to Hogwarts. Not that Lily was keeping track or anything. Remus usually had a rather tired expression on his face that showed up most under his golden-brown eyes, his hair light brown with streaks of grey.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting across from Remus, looking at James. He was enthralled by James's story. Peter was in the same mold as Alice; rather chubby, but very pleasant and silent when he was alone. He also had blonde hair and glittering brown eyes.

Lily watched for a little while as James nudged Sirius on his knee and Sirius sat up straight, said something, and nodded curtly; then went back to his previous position.

She thought that since these troublemakers weren't causing any trouble that no one else would be, so she went to go spend the rest of the train ride with Alice and Frank.

The ride ended sooner than Lily thought it would. As she stepped out of the train she soaked in the sounds and smells of Hogwarts. She had missed it during the summer. Her sister Petunia had gotten a new boyfriend called Vernon and all Petunia had done was either a) talk non-stop about him or b) have him over and Lily had to walk them make googly-eyes at each other all through dinner, which did get quite annoying.

"Firs' Years! This way!" Hagrid yelled. Lily tried to say hello to the gigantic man but was ushered along with the students who wanted to get out of the cold, wet night air and to the horseless carriages as quick as possible.

Lily stepped out of the carriage after Alice and Frank and started to walk up the huge steps that led up to the colossal castle, Jasper in her arms. Jasper was not fond of trains. The Marauders were right behind her.

Lily heard James say, "Dare me to." Jasper climbed on Lily's shoulder and made a noise of disgruntlement.

James walked ahead of his friends and up to Lily. "Hey, Evans."

"No, Potter, you cannot go on a date with me."

"How d'you know I'm going to ask you that? Am I allowed to have a conversation with one of my friends?"

"Potter, we're rivals in case you haven't noticed!"

"I haven't, but in that case…" James trailed off as he leaned in closer; eyes closed and lips puckered. Lily didn't see it coming.

Jasper, fortunately, did.

James felt something soft land on his head. _Yes! _he thought. _She finally realized her true feelings for me and—_

"OWWWWW!" James screamed as he opened his eyes to see a cat viciously attacking his head, protecting his mistress. "EVANS!"

"I didn't do anything," Lily said innocently from a couple steps up. "I guess Jasper just doesn't like you." She called Jasper off James's head and he went bouncing on to her shoulder with a backwards glance at James.

James swore that he saw the damn cat stick out his tongue at him.

**A/N: **So I figure I'll tell you some stuff, so that you're not confused. Jasper is half-Kneazle. He's kind of a cat Mary-Sue…lol! OK, now review please! And tell me what I should do. Make it a romance or just keep it as a one shot?


End file.
